L'île fabuleuse
by So-chan07
Summary: [Contes Défaits] Une exploratrice se retrouve en Australie et découvre une île étrange, mystérieuse.


**Rating :** PG  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à James Matthew Barrie.  
 **Notes :** Le texte avait été originellement rédigé pour un appel à textes sur le thème des trésors et découvertes. Manque de temps oblige, le texte a été avorté. Repris un bon moment plus tard, je l'ai proposé pour un autre appel à textes sur le thème des "Lieux magiques et mystérieux". Un des personnages de cette nouvelle est déjà apparu, auparavant, dans _A l'ombre de Kensington_. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le texte précédent pour profiter de celui-ci, mais sachez que _A l'ombre de Kensington_ se situe chronologiquement avant _L'île fabuleuse._ Pinterest d'ambiance

* * *

Préface.

Seul quelqu'un ayant, pendant des années, perdu tout contact avec un ami de longue date, peut comprendre ma stupeur lorsque je retrouvais ce manuscrit sur le pas de ma porte. Comment un tel ouvrage a-t-il pu parvenir au sein même de Londres alors que ses dernières pages relatent une aventure ayant pris fin en Australie ? Je pense, sans me tromper, qu'il faut mettre cela sur le compte des fées, curieuses créatures dont les capacités nous échappent à nous, simples mortels. J'aurais pu, il est vrai, conserver ce journal, ce confessionnal renfermant les derniers instants d'une amie chère. Mais, à sa lecture, je compris que son contenu devait être partagé. Pour rappeler à mes semblables que la magie n'est pas bagatelle comme nombre d'autres espèrent le faire croire aux esprits les moins imaginatifs. Et les mettre en garde contre leurs propres passions. J'ose même espérer que cet ouvrage parviendra jusqu'aux dirigeants, qu'ils soient d'Europe, d'Amérique ou d'autres contrées. Que cette lecture leur soit profitable et leur rappelle que certains territoires doivent demeurer dans leur prime sauvagerie.

Lecteur, que cet ouvrage te transporte autant que moi et qu'il t'apporte quelque menue réflexion sur notre société.

J.M Barrie

* * *

Wendy Moira Angela Darling

1902

Mère m'a offert ce livre en disant que je pourrais y écrire ce que je veux. Je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire. Je vais parler de Peter Pan. Mère m'a assuré que tout le monde l'oublie en grandissant. Mais si je mets son nom dans mon journal, jamais je ne l'oublierais. Ni lui, ni l'ombre que j'ai recousue, ni l'Île. Qu'elle était belle ! Qu'elle était cruelle ! Je me demande si Peter ne s'ennuie pas maintenant qu'il a tué le Capitaine Crochet. Et ce que deviennent les Enfants Perdus maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour repriser leurs chaussettes, les border dans leurs lits. Oh cela me manque tant ! Mais si je le dis à Mère, elle pleurera. Et elle a déjà bien trop pleuré à cause de nous.

Je ne sais pas dessiner alors je vais tenter de décrire Peter comme je le peux. Il sent la noisette et la châtaigne. Je pense qu'il change d'odeur selon la saison que, comme les fleurs et les arbres, son parfum peut varier. Il a le cheveu roux, incandescent comme la flamme et indiscipliné. Combien de peignes de bois ai-je brisé en tentant de le coiffer. En vain ! J'y retrouvais des glands et même, une fois, un oiseau comme si ses cheveux n'étaient qu'un vaste nid. Peter est le garçon le plus sauvage que je connaisse. Il s'habille de feuilles, de lierre, ne supporte aucun habit humain. Hormis les chapeaux et les écharpes pour qu'il puisse se déguiser en pirate, en grand aventurier ou en père de famille et qu'il m'appelae « Chérie. » Oh il sait si bien jouer ! Si bien mentir que, sotte comme je suis, j'ai cru qu'il ne jouait plus, qu'il disait la vérité. Mais tous ces jolis mots n'étaient que cela : de jolis mots sans amour, sans vérité.

Oh Peter je t'aime encore, je crois bien. Toi et ton rire qui découvre tes dents de lait, tes pieds nus crasseux aux ongles abîmés, toi et ton aire de cheveux roux. Je t'aime mais je ne peux le dire sans briser le cœur de mère, et comme elle a déjà tant souffert !

Ce sera mon secret, que cet amour non confié, et celui de mon journal.

* * *

1918 – jour 1

J'avais oublié que je possédais encore ce journal. Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus rédigé quoi que ce soit. Comme tout cadeau je m'en suis lassée rapidement et l'ai oublié. Me voilà à le reprendre près de seize ans après l'avoir eu en ma possession. À partir de ce jour mes écrits ne seront pas réservées à ma seule personne mais seront un témoignage de mon séjour en l'île d'Australie.

Cette Terra Incognita m'a toujours intrigué. Quelque chose d'inexplicable m'y attirait tel un aimant. Il est des mystères qu'on ne peut résoudre qu'en s'y confrontant. Malgré les précédentes expéditions aux abords de cet atoll océanique qui se sont, chacune, soldées par l'échec, je n'ai eu cesse de vouloir braver cet obstacle insurmontable. Subissant les railleries de mes pairs sans aucune concession. Que pouvait une femme, après tout, là où tant d'hommes avaient échoués malgré leurs tentatives désespérées ? Pendant nombre d'années j'ai rassemblé l'argent nécessaire à la location d'un navire volant, l'achat de vivres, l'obtention d'un équipage. En somme chacune de mes expéditions, de par le monde, chaque découverte récompensée moyennant finance n'avait, pour but, que remplir ce désir incommensurable de fouler le sol australien.

Je l'ai réussi. Mais à quel prix.

Le navire volant s'est disloqué. Je n'ai nul autre terme pour, au mieux, définir ce qui est advenu de ce fringant esquif. J'étais présente au sein de ma cabine. L'instant d'après je me retrouvais tombant, telle une pierre, mes jupons ouverts aux quatre vents – une vision qui aurait révulsé Mère. L'océan m'a accueilli dans ses bras et j'ai bien cru, sous le coup, me noyer. L'instinct seul sut me ramener à terre.

Malgré mes longues marches sur la berge et mes appels répétés, il me fallut me rendre à l'évidence. J'étais l'unique survivante de cette tragédie. Me rappelant les préceptes de survie de _Robinson Crusoé_ (louée soit ma curiosité littéraire) je glanais ce que l'océan rejetait sur les rives retrouvant une part de mes effets (une valise contenant quelques vêtements et un nécessaire à écrire, dont ce journal) ainsi que quelques planches du navire. Néanmoins n'ayant aucune connaissance en charpenterie je me suis réfugiée au sein d'une grotte. Au moins suis-je, ainsi, protégée des intempéries qui peuvent sévir en ce pays.

Curieux pays que celui-ci, je me dois de le noter. L'endroit où j'ai sombré (c'est le mot) renferme une jungle luxuriante. La moiteur qui y règne est bien plus pesante que celle que l'on peut connaître au sein des serres de Kew Gardens. Il m'est amusant d'imaginer les ladys s'éventer, en vain, si elles se trouvaient à ma place. La chaleur ne serait pas si insupportable si elle n'était accompagnée de cette humidité qui, s'insinuant dans votre chair, ne vous quitte pas avant des heures. J'ai cru discerner des animaux encore inconnus de nos chercheurs. Il me semble même avoir vu un dodo, créature pourtant disparue ! Je ne sais si je dois mettre cela sur le compte de ma fatigue ou si, au sein de cet atoll, des espèces ont pu être préservées, éloignées de toute emprise humaine. Espérons que la nuit m'apportera plus d'éclaircissements. Qui sait si, à l'instar de ce cher Crusoé, le destin ne me fera pas-t-il croiser la route d'un Vendredi.

* * *

1918 – jour 4

La soudaineté des derniers événements m'ont empêché de reprendre la plume. Mais quelle aventure ! Il me semble être redevenue l'enfant qui, dans la chambrée où je logeais avec mes frères, menait des jeux narrant nos exploits au sein d'une île habitée par des Indiens et des pirates. Je viens de faire la connaissance des premiers. Oui l'Australie est habitée par le genre humain. J'use du terme « Indien » à défaut d'en trouver un plus convenable. Mais revenons sur les circonstances qui m'ont permis d'entrer en contact avec eux.

L'entrevue se fit au sein de la grotte dans laquelle j'avais élu domicile en attendant de trouver logis plus convenable ou réussir, brillant exploit, d'échafauder ma propre cabane. Enfant l'on se dit qu'il est facile d'ériger pareille construction mais, adulte, l'on se rend bien compte des difficultés d'une telle entreprise. Leurs visages me terrifièrent au premier abord. Imaginez-vous, ouvrant des yeux encore embués de sommeil sur une assemblée d'individus à la peau aussi brune qu'un pot de terre cuite, leurs chevelures indisciplinées formant presque un manteau recouvrant, à peine, des corps dénudés. Je poussais un cri, de stupeur et de terreur, reculant avec précipitation jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurta la roche.

J'eus, je l'admets, une peur irraisonnée. Les récits relatant de fâcheuses rencontres avec des indigènes revinrent, en flots, dans ma mémoire. Enlèvements, mise à mort des mâles Blancs, utilisation des femmes Blanches comme esclaves - et je me tairais sur le contenu de cet esclavage, par pudeur. Je me recroquevillais tel un animal espérant, en témoignant toute absence de violence à leur encontre, qu'aucun d'eux n'oserait user de moi contre mon grès. Des doigts touchèrent mes cheveux, cet acte accompagné de claquements de langues, de sons gutturaux. Je n'aurais su définir si cela était une manifestation de curiosité ou de répulsion. On ôta les jumelles que j'avais suspendues à ma ceinture. Je vis les indigènes renifler l'objet. L'un d'eux tenta de le croquer, tentative vite soldée par un cri de douleur et les rires de ses pairs. L'objet fut jeté. Je m'en saisis avec ferveur, tel un noyé se raccrochant à une bouée.

Une main se tendit, des doigts s'agitant pour me faire signe d'approcher. Je reconnus en ce mouvement un geste que j'avais opéré mille fois pour m'attirer les grâces d'un chat errant. Je me rapprochais de mes visiteurs indiquant, par des gestes, que j'allais prendre quelques affaires. Raccrochant mes jumelles à ma ceinture je me saisis de mon journal, de mon nécessaire à écriture et, y glissant le tout dans ma sacoche en cuir, indiquait, d'un mouvement de la tête, que je les suivais. Ils s'accordèrent même à s'écarter sur mon passage, me laissant sortir de la grotte avant de m'envelopper de leur présence.

Ce fut enserrée au sein de cet escorte que je rejoignis leur village. Comment décrire un tel lieu d'habitat si différent, si éloigné de nos demeures européennes cloisonnées aux fenêtres fermées ? Cela n'a nullement à voir avec les tipis des Indiens d'Amérique. On peut davantage les rapprocher des demeures des peuples africains – structures de terre séchée, de feuilles qui leur offrent toit et abri.

Mon escorte m'amena plus avant jusqu'à une masure plus décorée que les autres, recouvertes de colifichets dont je devinais la valeur sacrée par intuition. Ou était-ce là un étalage de richesses. Toujours est-il qu'une femme en sortit. Quelle auguste créature ! Son allure me fit songer à celui d'une cruelle pythie, prophétesse de roman de gare, bohémienne à la face tatouée. Mes yeux se détournèrent à la vue de sa poitrine exhibée dans sa nudité complète, les tétons aussi noirs que sa chevelure aux crins torsadés, crinière chevaline. Les ladys se seraient évanouis à sa vue. Je baissais la tête, par humilité, pour ne pas la froisser. Sa position devait être importante au sein de ce peuple pour qu'on me conduisit jusqu'à elle.

Je sentis ses doigts m'effleurer, me caresser les joues tel un aveugle tentant de percevoir la présence d'un tiers. Une corde glissa autour de mon cou, un fil tressé tendu par le poids d'un pendentif, objet de bois taillé. Durant tout le processus la femme avait émis une mélopée dans sa langue, dont je ne saisissais nullement le sens. Lorsque le bois heurta le tissu de ma robe, la voix se changea et se fit plus compréhensible... car elle parlait dans ma propre langue, en anglais.

— … et que les Ancêtres vous protègent, étrangère à cette terre. Quel est votre nom ? Le pendentif, précisa-t-elle en voyant ma mine surprise, vous permet de nous comprendre. Parlez sans crainte.  
— Wendy... (Ma langue était pâteuse, molle, comme privée de vie. Ce n'était nul effet secondaire du charme, seulement la surprise qui menaçait de clouer mes lèvres) Wendy Moira Angela Darling.  
— Wendymoirangeladarling est un nom très long. Wendy sera suffisant, m'asséna-t-elle avec l'aplomb de ces gens qui ont l'habitude de guider, et n'aiment pas être discutés, avant de se présenter à son tour. Lis Tigré sera mon nom auprès de vous.

Je supposais que c'était là une traduction gauche de son véritable nom dont mon oreille européenne n'aurait perçu qu'un galimatias.

— Le temps de votre séjour parmi nous, Wendy, vous serez notre invité, continua l'Indienne. Nous vous traiterons bien, vous devrez nous respecter en retour.

J'acquiesçais. Après tout avais-je le choix ? Mais la peur de ne jamais retrouver le ciel londonien se fit étouffer par la curiosité d'approcher, plus avant, cette culture australienne qui m'était inconnue et dont je ne percevais que des fragments. Ce fut en serrant ma sacoche de cuir contre moi que je commençais alors ma vie au sein des Indiens d'Australie.

* * *

1918 – jour 9

L'Australie est un pays fascinant dont les Indiens me dévoilent, chaque jour, une nouveauté. Je puis confirmer, désormais, que les dodos sont bel et bien établis sur cette île. Ils sont nombreux et caquettent, tels des poules de basse-cour. Plus d'un Indien en a adopté un comme nous le ferions d'un canari ou d'un chat. Ce sont des êtres très dociles. C'est là, je pense, que réside la clé de leur extinction sur les terres que mes semblables ont exploré. Ils n'éprouvent nulle crainte et s'approchent de moi et des Indiens aussi curieux que des enfants. Devant des soldats affamés par une privation de vivres, il n'y a guère besoin de trop imaginer ce que serait leur sort.  
Destin qu'ils ne connaîtront jamais en Australie, les Indiens refusant de les tuer. Selon leur croyance l'on ne tue pas un animal car il est comme un frère. Dans leur logique même la Nature doit être si bien respectée que la main humaine ne doit nullement la modifier. Tel le jonc l'humain doit se plier à la Nature, s'y adapter, et non la courber selon ses envies égoïstes. Une doctrine que nombre de mes semblables devraient suivre. Si jamais mes pas me ramènent à Londres ces feuillets feront scandale. Mais qu'importe. Je n'en suis pas à un scandale près. J'en suis un moi-même : une dame qui joue les exploratrices, voyons, alors que nous entamons le XXe siècle !

Revenons tout de même aux Indiens. Leur régime alimentaire, exclusivement végétarien, passé le temps de l'adaptation semble contribuer à une santé florissante. Le plus curieux les concernant demeure leur croyance aux Ancêtres. Non pas les ancêtres comme nous les entendons, esprits d'aïeuls éteints, mais des êtres quasi divins dont l'existence même a laissé des traces durables, des sites sacrées où des rituels sont exécutés. Comment expliquer une telle attitude si éloignée de nos normes ? Ces sites sont l'équivalent de nos églises et cathédrales et peuvent prendre de multiples formes : un rocher à la figure austère, un canyon, un arbre ancestral... Ces Ancêtres auraient créés le monde en rêvant – une création onirique d'êtres assoupis.

Cette religion m'a tant intrigué et mes questions ont si bien sollicités les habitants que Lis Tigré m'a, un soir, approché alors que j'écoutais les récits des sages se déroulant autour du feu, veillée qui n'est pas sans évoquer les soirées campagnardes de la campagne anglaise.

— Demain je vous amènerais à la rencontre d'un de nos Ancêtres.

Son annonce était dictée d'une voix si calme, si paisible qu'il me fallut quelques instants avant de pouvoir répondre.

— Je... Comment ?  
— Un Ancêtre. Il est le seul qui soit éveillé. Il est curieux de vous rencontrer.

La peur de paraître encore plus pataude m'enjoignit à acquiescer sans un mot. Fébrilement j'écrivais ces lignes anticipant déjà cette rencontre, empressée d'être déjà à demain mais, à la fois, craignant d'être déçue par la force de mes attentes. Dormons. Demain lèvera le voile du doute.

* * *

1918 – jour 10

La surprise est encore toute grande pour que je puisse véritablement narrer ce qui vient de se produire. _Il est là._ L'étonnement me submerge, mes mains tremblent, mon écriture se délite. Je ne pensais pas le revoir ici, auréolé de cette réputation. Au fond de moi je sens la petite Wendy s'extasier et trembler à la fois.

* * *

1918 – jour 12

Je suis désormais en mesure d'expliquer ce que j'ai découvert. Peter Pan a retrouvé mon chemin, ou est-ce moi qui ait su le retrouver ? Je ne saurais dire. Les années ont beau avoir filé, il n'a nullement changé demeurant exactement le même qu'il y a seize ans. _L'enfant qui ne grandit jamais._ Lui ne m'a pas reconnu. Comment aurait-il pu lui dont la mémoire demeure ancrée dans l'éternel présent ? Comment aurait-il pu voir, dans l'adulte que je suis devenue, la petite mère qui partageait ses jeux ? Il ne pouvait pas. Je me devais de le regarder, lui et son sourire étincelant, sans broncher, la voix de Lis Tigré vibrant à mes côtés en des salutations de croyante.  
Je ne comprenais pas. Peter Pan avait-il instauré un jeu envers ces Indiens, se croyant si bien un Ancien qu'eux-même y croyaient ? Oh cela était possible. Il était si doué pour modifier la perception de la réalité, rendre ses jeux si réels qu'on s'y perdait. De sa voix chantante Peter m'a questionné, croisant les bras, mimant la mine d'un homme important. Et je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire de cette mine solennelle.

— D'où viens-tu, visage étranger ?  
— De Londres, grand Ancien.

Je vis sa poitrine se gonfler d'orgueil face au titre que je lui avais accordé.

— Je connais Londres. J'y voyage souvent. Ils y ont un joli jardin. (Je devinais qu'il parlait de Kensington. Il m'en avait déjà parlé, il y a seize ans) Mais les fenêtres y sont toutes fermées, et ça... (Sa bouche se plissa, dure, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ombrageant son regard) … C'est une attitude d'adulte intolérable.  
— C'est pourquoi je voyage, m'empressais-je de continuer craignant que, obéissant à son caractère volage, il ne mit fin à notre échange. Je suis allée dans des pays où vivent des créatures à très long cous aussi grandes que les arbres, d'autres aux oreilles gigantesques...  
— Me raconteras-tu ?

Son regard brillait de la convoitise d'apprendre de nouvelles histoires, de nouveaux univers dont il parerait ses jeux. Oh Peter, ce regard, tu l'avais ce soir-là, perché sur le bord de mon lit alors que je t'offrais mes histoires en échange d'un voyage sur ton île. Je sus alors que, aussi adulte que je sois, j'avais su saisir ton intérêt.

— Je te raconterais tout et plus encore.  
— Alors reviens me voir. Ici. Et je te ferais visiter l'île.

L'Ancien Peter Pan mit fin à ce conciliabule en s'envolant, poussant sur ses pieds nus, s'élevant tel un oiseau et filant, vif comme un éclat de lumière. Mon retour auprès des Indiens fut salué de sourires de connivences. Nul ne me posa de questions, Lis Tigré se chargeant de transmettre la nouvelle. Chacun voyait là que l'Ancien m'acceptait sur ses terres, que ma présence était tolérée.

Pour ma part mon esprit est encore partagée entre l'exaltation et la crainte. Mes souvenirs d'enfants jonglaient entre les anecdotes me rappelant, à la fois, les aventures partagées avec cet enfant et les peurs qu'il me suscitait. Ne l'avais-je pas vu prêt à tuer un de ses Enfants Perdus sur le seul critère que ce dernier grandissait ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus ces Enfants que je n'avais pu emporter avec mes frères ? Je m'en vais me coucher le cœur au bord des lèvres, la gorge nouée.

* * *

1918 – jour 15

La fatigue m'a empêchée de tenir un compte journalier de mes activités. Peter m'a amené, chaque jour, dans un recoin différent de son île tout en ne cessant de critiquer le fait que, selon lui, je ne pouvais voler à ses côtés étant devenue une grande personne.

— Si tu étais restée une enfant nous aurions pu voler ensemble. Cela aurait été plus rapide et cette sensation de filer dans les airs, d'être le vent... Wendy tu aurais aimé ! Mais tu es une adulte. Les adultes ont trop de soucis. Ça les empêche d'être assez léger pour voler.

Je ne disais rien, ne voulant guère offusquer son vaste orgueil. Même enfant j'avais toujours trouvé que Peter était un garçon bien trop empreint de sa propre superbe. Il a le charme de l'enfant sauvage, mais ses défauts aussi.

Peter m'expliqua que cette île était son royaume, qu'il en était l'empereur et le maître. Il me montra le Grand Arbre, vaste pousse végétale qui me fit songer à un baobab, arbre séculier d'Afrique. De petites cabanes étaient suspendues dans ses branches. Il en sortit des visages ébouriffées, de multiples faciès d'enfants. Je sus qui ils étaient avant même que Peter ne m'explique : ses Enfants Perdus. Tous que des garçons, vêtus aussi pauvrement que leur chef de parures de feuilles et de peaux de bêtes, ils étaient noirs de saleté, les corps perclus de blessures. Peter les fit s'aligner à l'image de soldats passés à la revue. Sortant une dague il défila devant eux, déposant tour à tour la lame nue sur leurs épaules.

— Ils m'obéissent tous. Je suis leur père et leur chef. Ils ne peuvent rien faire qui ne soit pas en accord avec moi.

Et pour prouver la véracité de ses paroles, avec la mine d'un roi, il enfonça sa lame dans la peau d'un des Enfants. Le sang coula de la blessure. L'enfant tressaillit, devint blême mais ne broncha pas. Peter eut un acquiescement, un sourire satisfait. Il ordonna qu'on le soigna et revint vers moi, fier. S'il avait été paon il aurait fait la roue. S'il avait été roi en Europe la cour aurait applaudit pour ne pas risquer sa colère.

— N'y a-t-il pas de filles ? demandais-je, aussi intriguée que la première fois lorsque, arrivant sur l'île, je ne vis que des garçons.  
— Les filles ne sont pas assez sottes pour tomber de leurs landaus, m'expliqua-t-il usant des mêmes mots qu'à cette époque, comme si la scène se répétait. Les filles viennent pour être nos mères et, souvent, elles repartent.  
— Où cela ?

Mais la question semblait le déranger, ou elle ne méritait nulle réponse car il repoussa tout cela d'un haussement d'épaules. La visite de ce jour se termina là-dessus, Peter me ramenant aux alentours du village, me laissant seule.

Il revint le lendemain, me souriant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait du oublier, comme à chaque fois. Singulière facilité que cette mémoire tronquée. Tout son être vibrait d'une énergie presque assommante, sa main se referma sur mon poignée. Il flottait près de moi me donnant la sensation d'être happée par un ballon.

— Il faut que je te montre quelque chose de très chic.

Dans son sourire scintillaient les plus belles promesses. Je le suivis, happée par ce sourire comme je l'avais été petite fille, prête à abandonner la douceur d'un foyer pour l'aventure. La crique m'accueillit avec l'odeur des embruns. Je vis l'épave d'un navire, étouffa un cri de stupeur à la vue du nom inscrit à la proue qui reposait sur le rivage, pointe tendue vers le ciel. _Jolly Roger._ J'avais connu ce navire au sommet de sa gloire, rutilant, mené de main de fer par son maître, le Capitaine Crochet. J'avais assisté à la défaite de cet homme, à Peter Pan qui, se parant de ses habits, prenait le contrôle du navire à son tour. Il n'en restait plus que des planches, un nom à demi effacé.

Peter se rapprocha de moi, haussa les épaules comme à son habitude, se débarrassant de la tâche de se remémorer, préférant oublier.

— Ça, je ne sais plus ce que c'est. Il y a tant de gens qui essayent de venir sur mon île sans me demander. Toujours des adultes. Vous ne respectez jamais rien.

Et de me saisir le poignet, de m'attirer loin de ce navire disloqué, de cette épave du passé dont, je sais, s'il avait pu s'en débarrasser il l'aurait fait. Comme lorsqu'on jette un jouet qui ne nous amuse plus. Il m'amena au sein de la crique, me montra les rochers surgissant dans l'onde, luisants d'humidité, et leurs hôtes qui se prélassaient sur la roche.

Belles et terrifiantes comme l'île. Si l'étonnement m'avait ôté la voix quelques instants à la vue des dodos, elle me laissa pantoise alors que mon regard scrutait ces sirènes. Non pas ces créatures ailées peuplant l'odyssée d'Ulysse mais les _mermaids_ , comme nous les nommons en Angleterre, êtres des eaux mi-femme mi-poisson. Elles se tenaient là, superbes dans toute leur beauté chimérique me faisant songer à des dames de petites vertus, seules capables d'exhaler leurs corps sans une once de pudeur. Je me sentais troublée de découvrir leurs existences, de voir leur morphologie mêlant humain et animal pour n'en faire qu'un être.

— Si tu approches, elles te dévoreront, m'indiqua Peter. Elles sont chic, hein ? Seul moi peut les approcher. Elles ne me font aucun mal. Regarde.

Me laissant seule sur la grève, Peter Pan s'envola pour rejoindre ces créatures. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de craindre le pire, les mains nouées, j'observais ce petit roi se poser sur un des rochers offrant son sourire aux sirènes. Elles se mirent chacune à chanter une petite mélopée, curieux chant aux échos aquatiques ponctués de claquements de langues. Une des sirènes plongea au bas de son rocher. Sortant la tête de l'onde elle tendit ses bras vers Peter émettant un bruit comparable aux pleurs d'un enfant. Cette scène me toucha inexplicablement. Il y avait en cette attitude quelque chose de si triste, de si profondément mélancolique.  
Peter rit au nez de la sirène, se moquant d'elle.

— Voyons, voyons. Tu n'es pas raisonnable, lui dit-il avec le ton d'un père gourmandant son enfant. J'ai déjà joué avec toi, hier. Je n'ai pas envie aujourd'hui.

Il frappa sa main de la lame de sa dague. La sirène siffla mais battit en retraite, s'enfonçant dans les eaux de la crique. Peter se retourna vers moi, son sourire dévoilant ses dents.

— Wendy tu m'as demandé où repartaient les filles. (Du menton il désigna la crique) Voilà où finissent les mauvaises mères.

Mon cœur s'arrêta et la nausée me gagna. Je crus m'évanouir mais, par un suprême courage, je sus demeurer debout et garder mes réflexions pour moi. Oh Peter, cruel Peter. Insouciant il continuait de m'expliquer, heureux de me présenter les geôles de son royaume.

— Certaines veulent grandir et c'est vilain, très vilain. Toi ce n'est pas pareil, tu as grandi avant de venir, et puis tu as été gentille avec les Indiens. Eux ce ne sont pas vraiment des adultes. Ils sont grands mais ne touchent pas à mon royaume, et ils jouent avec moi. Les mauvaises mères qui grandissent, qui veulent pas m'obéir, je ne les ramène pas chez elles, derrières leurs fenêtres. Alors elles viennent ici. Elles deviennent des sirènes. Et elles deviennent toutes charmantes ! Elles me respectent, jouent avec moi. Les plus jeunes pleurent, je sais pas pourquoi. C'est ennuyant. Alors je les frappe, comme mes Enfants Perdus, jusqu'à ce qu'elles comprennent.

Ce détachement, couplé à des paroles si cruelles, me fit comprendre combien je craignais Peter Pan. Il était un enfant, mais un enfant éternel, plongé entièrement au sein de son univers où je n'étais plus qu'un pion. Je m'en voulais d'être venu ici, d'avoir obéi à cette injonction. Je comprenais tout à présent. Cette île j'y étais déjà venue, portée par la poudre de Clochette, la fée qui accompagnait Peter Pan. La crique y était emplie de sirènes, le Jolly Roger dérivait sur les eaux, à jamais prisonnier de l'île. Et les Indiens, ma mémoire les avait modifié, y associant les images des livres que mes frères lisaient.

Petite j'avais pu m'échapper de l'étreinte de l'île, mais adulte... Je sus que j'étais condamnée. Pourtant je tentais ma chance, sachant que je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

— Peter, pourrais-tu me ramener chez moi ?

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi me figea. Oh ce regard qui m'observait de haut, avec commisération, comme si je venais de prononcer une bêtise.

— Mais Wendy, tu ne peux pas voler.

* * *

Année inconnue – jour inconnu

Il m'est difficile d'écrire ces lignes. J'ai l'impression de ré-apprendre même ce geste que j'ai refoulé depuis un temps incalculable. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'ai cessé d'écrire. Peter s'est rapidement lassé de moi. Il a ramené une enfant auprès de lui, petite fille de paysan mal dégrossie, aux grands yeux tristes. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle deviendra. Et je ne me résous pas à lui dévoiler cette vérité ne voulant pas troubler ses derniers jours de quiétude auprès de ce roi qu'elle admire, comme je l'ai tant admiré à son âge.

Je ne reviendrais jamais à Londres. Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter cette vérité. Je pourrais vivre au sein de cette île, m'acclimater si bien auprès des Indiens que je deviendrais une des leurs. Néanmoins, contrairement à Peter Pan, je ne puis oublier mon passé, mes racines. Je ne puis oublier les tombes de mes frères, la terre meuble sous laquelle reposent leurs dépouilles, le corbillard et les soldats, les frères d'armes, qui ont opéré le dernier salut, leurs larmes et leurs figures d'hommes qui en avaient trop vus.

Les mains de Lis Tigré ont beau essuyer les résidus de larmes sur mes joues, tenter d'apaiser mes terreurs nocturnes, le passé demeure ancré en moi. J'ai le mal du pays, un mal terrible qui m'empêche de vivre en cette île où l'on m'a accepté, où les dodos se promènent aux côtés d'étranges créatures dont il m'est difficile d'établir le portrait.

Peter Pan, lui, m'a oublié. J'ai recroisé son regard hier et sa question, sincère, désinvolte, m'a percé le cœur.

— Bonjour étrangère, qui es-tu ?  
— Wendy, fut tout ce que je puis répondre avec mon cœur brisé à mes pieds.  
— C'est un nom curieux, fut sa réponse avant de s'échapper avec sa nouvelle mère, la petite paysanne.

Oh Peter je ne supporterais pas de te croiser à nouveau, de revivre cette scène, encore et encore. Je ne puis continuer à sillonner ces terres, aussi magnifiques soient-elles, l'esprit empli de mon passé, le corps étreint par la douleur de ne pouvoir retourner chez moi. Ce qui fait le plaisir du voyage c'est de savoir qu'on peut l'arrêter à tout moment pour repartir dans son foyer, lire un livre à la lueur de la veilleuse.

Mais cela m'est interdit n'est-ce pas Peter ? Tu m'as emprisonnée sur cette île.

Aujourd'hui je trace mes derniers mots. Demain je tâcherais de te revoir, je te confierais une mission, je te proposerais un jeu. Je te donnerais ce carnet en te demandant de le déposer à Londres sur le palier d'un ami. Il s'appelle James Matthew Barrie. Je te confierais qu'il adore les fées et leurs histoires, qu'il t'en offrira des récits si tu en souhaites, en échange de ce livre. Tu me demanderas ce qu'il a de si important ce manuscrit que tu ne peux lire, dénué d'éducation que tu es, petit sauvage. Monsieur Barrie en a besoin pour écrire une belle histoire sur toi, enluminée d'exquises illustrations. Et tu accepteras car quoi de plus glorieux qu'être le héros d'une histoire. Tu voleras loin, rejoignant une ville qui m'est désormais fermée.

Je te suivrais du regard jusqu'à ne plus te voir et, puis, je partirais.

Je rejoindrais la crique des sirènes. Je les ai observés sans ta présence à mes côtés me tenant à la lisière de leur territoire. J'ai bien perçu leurs regards à mon encontre. Si il y a bien des êtres qui n'ont jamais acceptés ma présence en cette île, ce sont elles. Elles le savent, elles sentent que j'ai été comme elles avant : une mère pour toi. Et que j'ai survécu, que j'ai pu revenir auprès de mon passé tandis que elles, âmes infortunées, jouets de tes malices Peter, succombaient à l'appel de l'océan en espérant oublier. Mais elles n'ont rien oubliés. Elles ont de la mémoire, tout comme moi.

Je ne sais ce que je deviendrais entre leurs mains. Deviendrais-je comme elles, créature aquatique me berçant de souvenirs, me contentant de ton approche le temps d'un jeu, ou serais-je dévorée comme ces marins que jetait le Capitaine en pâture au crocodile ? Je ne sais. Je sais seulement une chose. Que même à l'aube de mon existence je ne puis me résoudre à te haïr, Peter. Jusqu'à notre ultime aventure tu auras su m'émerveiller, me montrer une facette du monde que je ne connaissais pas. Pour cela je te remercie.

À mon très cher ami J. M Barrie qui recevra cet ouvrage je vous laisse toute autorité sur mon écrit et ces quelques conseils. Continuez à aimer les fées et ne leur en voulez pas de leur cruauté – elles ne sont pas humaines. Traitez bien l'enfant qui vous confiera ce livre même si, je le devine, il sera déjà parti lorsque vous aurez lu ces mots : il ne tient jamais en place. Pensez à moi et ne m'oubliez pas. Laissez-moi exister dans la mémoire de quelqu'un.

Wendy Moira Angela Darling


End file.
